


Swallowing Your Gum, The Rejoice Outcome!

by norufuumi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at summaries too, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Rating May Change, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smutty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norufuumi/pseuds/norufuumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hijikata Birthday, no? The Prince of planet sadist must give him something, obligatory or not. It's Okita job to make vice commander humiliated (and swearing) all the time until he die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to be Birthday fic for my Luxury Ship, HijiOki.  
> Very very very late I know.... 
> 
> First time use English to write full explicit fanfict. So beware of some grammar or spelling error here and there. English is NOT my mother tongue.  
> Enjoy~

“Hey, what would you get to give to Hijikata Vice-Commander this year?”

“I dunno maybe some pair of socks or hankie.”

“What should I do, I still don’t know what to give him.”

“Hmm, maybe some high branded lighter will do. Sure vice commander smoke like crazy, he’ll appreciate the gift.”

“Good’s idea. I will give that to him.”

So today is 4 May, blossomed spring in the day. Tomorrow is the most anticipate day for Shinsengumi members, hmm not really the most but sure everyone is getting rowdy somewhat. Yes it was Demon-Vice Commander Hijikata Toshiro’s birthday. It’s not grandiose scheme about to happen at the D-Day, just some drunk party the day before with the commander telling joke and whatever activity at the party usually do.

And here we are. Seeing Okita’s face contemplating about what give should he give to his ‘beloved’ superior.

Maybe he should give him chocolate Tabasco fusion this year? No, that wouldn’t do, he already gave him that on Valentine day or maybe some gun powder flavor mayonnaise? But, Hijikata-san is always skeptical whenever Okita gave him sort edible thing to him. It takes much more effort to convince him to take the present.

And then Okita decided to ask for some advice from the most reliable and trusted person in the Kabuki-cho: Sakata Gintoki.

xxxxx

“Hey Danna, will you give me some good advice?”

“For free? That won’t do Okita-kun. Advice always comes with price.”

“Fine, just take whatever you want. I’ll pay it.”

“Wow, really Okita-kun. You’re so good! Granny, two matcha, two strawberries, and two banana flavor dango please!”

They are sitting at the usual spot on the bench of infamous dango store. Here where the duo slacking (or you may say take a break) from duties. While Gintoki continue to munching his dango treat, Okita begin to babbling about his trouble.

“Hey Danna, what kind of birthday present should I give to that damn Hijikata-san?”

“hmm...*munch* Anything... *munch* is... *munch* Fine *gulp* I think.”

“Yeah, anything like poop-shit shape chocolate?”

“Yes. That is! Hey, he won’t turn down anything that his lovers give on his birthday. Rest assured won’t ya?”

“Don’t call us lovers Danna. I wanna puke to hear that.”

“Hell, two adult man don’t usually sneak out on the dark alley to make out if they’re not a lover, hmm?“

“Shut up.”

It was bad timing and bad day. The duo chased the bomb terrorist Joui Rebel Katsura, running around Kabuki-cho. Both exhausted and aroused. Let’s skip in the exhausted part. Hijikata all of a sudden felt much glorious in his lower part. Dragging Okita along to dark alley and pinning him against the wall in hope to get some quickie. In the midst of heavy make out season, Gintoki appeared, shouted: “Hey, what are you doing making out on the people’s back yard!!! Get a room idiot!!!” That was very bad mistake for Gintoki to shout like that. Later Hijikata silenced him with some rock throwing at Shiroyasha’s face. Much hurt indeed.

“That’s still hurt you know Okita-kun.” Gintoki rubbed his nose to emphasis the hurt.

“My pride hurt more Danna.”

“Well my bad for interrupting your ‘steamy’ activity then.” Gintoki grinning like a maniac.

“Granny I’m done. Please charge all bill to this white perm man.” Okita is ready to leave.

“Owh owh owh I’m sorry Okita-kun please listen.” With fast hand, Gintoki grab Okita’s wrist.

“What?”

“Here sit down and listening.” Gintoki try once again.

“I’m listening!” Much annoyance Okita sat down again.

“You should give your... *cough* yours... I mean YOU as the present?”

“Me?”

“Since that mayo-Tabasco lover is so fixated and infatuated by you, why not? Hehehe, surely he will be very happy and then he’ll _come_ five times as much on your bott- aack!!!”

Gintoki didn’t have time to finish the sentences before a dango plate landing at his face.

“Granny I’m done. Here’s the bill and here’s the payment for your broken plate. I’m sorry.”

xxxxx

When Okita arrive at Shinsengumi Headquarter it’s already dark by the sky. He can hear some frivolous laughing at the main hall. Everyone is getting ready for the birthday party. It is a tradition to throw party the day before the birthday, like New Year party on the night before 1st January.

“I’m back.” Okita announce, not really mind everyone will hear him, so merrier inside.

“Oh! Here the Captain Okita! Come here!” Yamazaki shout and wave at him.

Everyone already have a bottle of sake at hand. By the void, it’s not even midnight but everyone already at drunkness state.

“Why are you taking so long Captain?” Yamazaki greet him.

The Captain of 1st Division decide to sit beside the spymaster.

“Let me pour some for you.” Yamazaki offer the sake he was holding.

“I’m a minor you know.”

“Ups sorry, I forgot. But you will be twenty this year, no?’

“Yeah, two months from now.”

“It’s okay then! Come on just take a little sip!”

Okita refuse and ignore Yamazaki plea. Sure ‘Zaki is little high right now. Just ignore him for the good sake.

His red gleaming eyes scanning the room searching for the main attraction. He set eyes on Hijikata in the center of the room. Kondo-san is already naked from his torso, grabbing Hijikata’s shoulder with his arm shaped gorilla, ready for some speech.

“Today is jubilee celebration for the Respectful most Diligent and kind-hearted my brother in arms Hijikata Toshiro.” Kondo begin his speech

Everyone shriek at the word ‘kind-hearted’. Okita just chuckle at the reactions.

“Let’s wishes him good health and stamina too and some good partner I mean wife in the future!” Kondo-san laughed much loud at his own speech or rather joke to him.

Okita focus on the word ‘wife’. He is VERY sure Hijikata is not going to married anytime soon. Shinsengumi members don’t know his little affair between him and demon vice commander. Just he, Hijikata, god and the closet-pervert-Gintoki only know. He is not against the idea to tell everyone about this secret but not now. Maybe some time later after Hijikata finally said those gross three words.

Lost in his own little thought Okita misses Hijikata at his sight. Vice commander take a leave to smoke outside excuse himself from everyone at the room. Okita take leave too, didn’t want to miss the chance to announce Hijikata his ‘special’ present, alone.

Hijikata sit by the pouch, already in comfortable position sliding the smoke between his fingers. He’s wearing off-duties attire, simple dark blue with white strip line yukata.

“Where are you coming this late? Slacking off to hang out with Yorozuya?”

Damn it Demon–Mayo Hijikata! Why he always highly aware his presence around him. Make it harder to sneak out and kill him.

“I thought you didn’t see I came home. Busy drinking and burping I assume.”

“I always notice that bright hair of yours everywhere and your sickening scent.” Hijikata bite back.

“My scent? You are creepy Hijikata-san. You always sniff on me every time?”

“Shut up. Whose blame when you smell like sweet bubblegum every damn time.”

Yep, this is their typical flirting mode for your information. But it’s seems Hijikata san is not really accustomed by the act. Always slightly blushing at his retort.

“I have present for you Hijikata-san.” Okita deadpanned say and join Hijikata to sit beside him.

“What? I don’t need it.” Hijikata dismissed it by waving his hand.

“You mean. Just take it as my token of gratitude.”

What ‘gratitude’ you little! Hijikata already swear will NOT fail into trap again. But on the contrary every time Okita making faces like some abandoned puppy he always failed to refuse and smoothly fall into springe.

“No more Tabasco infused chocolate?”

“No”

“Cake with laxative infused cream?”

“No”

“Bomb shape alarm clock?”

“No”

“Gunpowder flavored mayonnaise?”

“Hm... I have thought that one...”

“Damn you!”

“Just take it this time, Hijikata-san. It wasn’t poisonous food or anything.” Hijikata’s grey ones locked with Okita’s red ones. Hold the silence for couple minutes.

“What you got me?”

“Later after everyone finished give you their present.” or later after everyone asleep...

“Somehow I’ve got bad feeling about this...”

“Your instinct never failed Hijikata-san.”

xxxxx

After their little conversation, they go back to main hall with everyone getting uproar about liquor. Ready for the second main event. Now is time for Hijikata to receive present from everyone and unwrap the present in front of them. He got 7 pairs of socks, 4 hankies, 5 lighter, 3 dozen Mayonnaise, some branded liquor, and so on.

Yamazaki and Kondo exchange a look. Notice there’s something odd.

 “Naa Zaki, did you see Sougo give something to Tosshi?”

“I don’t, I don’t see anything Commander.”

“It’s weird, huh? Usually Sougo will give Tosshi present every year.”

“Yeah and that’s always involve disaster or explosion.” Both Kondo and Yamazaki nod in acknowledgement.

The whispering is loud enough for Okita to hear. He just ignored it and resisted to comment back. It is true that every year around Hijikata birthday he always gave the raven hair man bad memories. But today is exceptional. He want Hijikata never forget the present today, albeit still involve some ‘explosion’.

xxxxx

It’s already past 1 a.m. thankfully tomorrow is day off for all. Everyone at the main hall has passed out from heavy drinking. Hijikata already retreated to his room with Okita tagging along behind him.

“You actually don’t have anything to give, right?” Hijikata sit cross legged across Okita. Both of his hand crossed in front of his chest. Okita kneel in front of Hijikata wearing his usual trademark expression, poker face.

“Here for you.” Okita handed him a small square box wrapped in the red velvet color gift wrapping. “Just unwarping it and see what inside.” Okita calmly ordered Hijikata.

After some tweak here and there the small box wrapping come undone and then Hijikata freezes at the sight before him. His body cannot stop shaking with anticipation.

“...This is....” Hijikata seems lost at words.

“Surprised? It special item you know, take much effort to found.”

Hijikata finally can’t stand it, with the shaking hand he grab the little box and then-

.

.

.

“HOW DARE YOU GIVE CONDOM AS PRESENT TO SOMEONE!! YOU MORON!” Scream at the top his lungs while throw away the unsaid box.

See? It is still involve anger ‘explosion’.

“What’s wrong with that mayo freak Hijikata!? It was rare item you know. Not everybody get that thing easily!”

Yeah rare indeed the mayonnaise flavored condom. But Hijikata slightly relieved it was not something that could poison or blow up him. Still, it was ridiculous gift ever he has been received.

“What do you want to do with that? Are you making fun of me!?”

“Actually last time we did it my ass sting as fuck because you didn’t use proper lubrication and not used some condom protection.”

“WHA?!” Hijikata suddenly losing his counter-speak skill.

As much as his effort Hijikata tried to lower his temper (and embarrassment of course) toward Okita’s mischief prank, he cannot guarantee he won’t strangle the person before him.

“Danna said it was a good idea to give ‘myself’ to you as gift.” Okita continue to explain. Still wear that unshaken poker face.

“Give yourself to me? What do mean by that, huh?  You? ...Ah…” Sometimes Hijikata is really slow at this.

“The gum is sort of like ‘offering’. I would like to give myself to you, have sex to point it bluntly. But I don’t want get infected by some rash ass virus because we don’t use some protection during sex.”

Up until now it still amazed Hijikata how can Okita babble around ‘delicate’ thing like that without getting embarrassed.

“Ahem!” Hijikata clear his throat and take a deep breath.  “So you don’t like it when I... err… we don’t use protection?” Oh god. Bet his face is 100% shade of red. Need to composure himself, fast Hijikata. Fast!

“Not really though. Actually I like it when we do it raw. It feels so good you know.”

 _‘Where this conversation going?! For the god Sake! Have a shame would you!’_ Hijikata mentally cursed and slapped his face.

The grey one averted his gaze to see the little condom box that he throw away earlier.

“So we don’t need this then.” He pick-up the condom and place it somewhere in pocket under his sleeve.

“Are we not going to use that Hijikata-san? It mayonnaise flavor you adore.”

“Later. I’m not in the mood to use it. Come with me Sougo.”

Much oblige. Okita getting up and follow Hijikata outside the room. That’s the first time Hijikata called his given name today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I’m going to add explicit content in next chapter =)) I can’t continue write at the office when everyone can see my perverted face while typing, so I will continue this at home...  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have _very_ bad taste Hijikata-san...”

“Ssshh! shut up won’t you.”

For one reason and another they’re outside at the back garden of Head Quarter Shinsengumi. It’s still a big mark question in Okita head why Hijikata lead him here. Could it possibly Hijikata want to do some outdoor ‘activity’? The answer is ninety percent: yes. Somebody have some fetish here.

Sound from Okita’s mouth muffled by Hijikata’s kiss. At first it was just a little peck at the prince of sadist lips and then it grow more intense involving tongue, teeth crashing, and nose bumping.

Hijikata’s hand slipped under the hem of Okita’s Shinsengumi blazer; try to pluck out the button open. “Shit. Help me remove this Sougo.” Hijikata abruptly stop the kiss, cursed under his breath how difficult to get rid of that damn thick vesture.

“Slow down Hijikata-san.” Okita replied with short breath after the kiss. He always know the demon vice commander is a good kisser. So good that the taste of Tabaco and Mayonnaise mixed and lingering in his mouth. He never thought one day he’ll addicted by the disgusting aftertaste kiss.

Okita remove his uniform jacket and unsure where to place it. He didn’t want to ruin it by tossing carelessly to the ground. But Hijikata continue to attack his mouth, ferociously moving his skilled tongue inside Okita once again. The captain of Shinsengumi didn’t notice His precious blazer which he grip like a life line already fall to the ground.

Okita broke the kiss first with much force, “Hijikata-san, let’s go back inside.” He wiped the trail of saliva on his chin.

“No.”

“Seriously? You want to do it here?  It’s so damn cold Hijikata-san.”

“It’s damn spring, Sougo.”

“Yeah, outside at 2 am. Sooo warm springy.” Okita warp himself with both hand to warm his body

“I will warm you soon enough.”

“Che, so cliché.”

They continue their brief-halt make out session. As usual with so much tongue sloppy dancing, tangling, and sucking. This time, Hijikata’s arms wrap around Okita’s body tightly to warm the shivering boy.

Why in the first place they must do it outside for the sake of some fetish?! But Mayo-do kiss is so damn good (he already mentions this), Okita got mushy in the other man’s embrace. There’s something wrong with his mind for complimenting Hijikata’s technique every damn time they kissed.

“Sougo...” Hijikata whispered in his ear. His tongue lick and suck Okita’s earlobe. His fingers proceed to unbuttoning Okita’s white shirt whilst go downward to kiss Okita’s neck open mouthed to give some nice marking there.

‘Ah... _Whatever..._ ’ Okita draped his arms around Hijikata neck, tilted his neck to give him better access.

xxxxx

“Uh, oh... where I am? Ughh... my head... hurts!”  Yamazaki groggily get up from his laying position and begin massage his temple.  His surrounding much resemblance the aftermath of rebellion war. Everyone passed out like a dead man. Seems tomorrow is not going to be a nice day for everyone to recover from hangover.

“I gotta pee and get some water...” Zaki tiptoed to avoid stepping on his comrade whose pass out on the floor and successfully exit the hall to go to the bathroom to relieve some nature calling.

On the way to the bathroom Zaki suddenly stopped his journey in the long hallway. He saw in the distance shadow of something looming under the tree at the back of yard. He also heard faintly noise like a squeak. Yamazaki just shrug it off, maybe the shadow was just the trick of his eyes and the noise was just the sound of a squirrel or a cat. But as he continued his trip to toilet, the squeaking sound somewhat getting louder and louder as he passed the hall. Now, he can’t ignore it anymore. Zaki curiosity perked up to bother to check the squeak sound he heard. He decided to get closer to the source, stealth as silent as possible.

The closer he get the more he know that the sound was coming from the shadow he saw earlier. The sound it’s not sounding like animal squeaking anymore, but it’s more like human voice. His thought is full of speculation. What is that?  What the person even do in the first place out of the garden a pass 2 a.m. in the morning? Gosh it’s not ghost or youkai right? Don’t tell it’s a robber or Joui rebel member to spy attack Shinsengumi quarter?

Zaki forgot the purpose why he had to go to pee and get some water. The urgent to relieve nature calling was long forgotten. He is at the great focus to listen to the sound.

“Hmm... hi.. ah.. kata... ahnn...”

What? ‘Hi’ what? He needed to get closer and hide under the bush. Now he can clearly hear the suspicious sound, and gosh he’s not expected and couldn’t believe what just he heard...

Slurping sound with throaty groan and moan following.

“Hnnn... ahh… Hijikata-san no, stop... I can’t...”

Whoa he must be imagining things right? But he _is_ sure that voice was Okita captain’s...

The slurping sound suddenly stopped.

“Just let it go Sougo, come for me...”

Zaki held his breath, suddenly forgot how to take a breath properly. He’s covering his mouth to prevent some surprised sound coming from his mouth. Now he was one hundred percent sure that sound was Hijikata Vice-commander’s. The revelation is just too much for him. From the rustling and some indecent sound in the background and husky moan coming from both participant, deep down Zaki well know what the duo doing right now.

They have sex...

No no no no! That can’t be true. He must see with his own eyes. He cannot deduce with just some sounding. He must see it to proof it, now!

Slowly Zaki emanate from his lying down position in the bush. With just his head popped above the bush Zaki scanning the area before him.

Blush creep quickly from his face down to neck. Mental image before his eyes is too much to digest. He’s not aware his mouth agape to wide. So much scandal in one picture.

Yamazaki find Hijikata on knee, holding Okita’s waist in place with his muscle sword training hand, bobbing his head forward and backward on Okita’s private place. Every once in a while pulling out to lick painfully slow at the shaft and then sucking the head harder.

Only Hijikata that is still fully dressed, albeit in disarray condition. While Okita’s just covered in white shirt with all buttons popped open. All pants and brief already gone leaving creamy yet toned smooth thigh at display.

Okita is leaning back against tree. His hands both on Hijikata’s head grabbing amount of hair and massaging his scalp. His mouth slightly open, making a raspy moan and calling the dark haired man like a chant.

Hijikata pulled out Okita’s prize with ‘pop’ sound and then standing to give Okita’s neck a soft peck while his hand lightly stroking Okita slicked member. The brunette steal a kiss on the Commander’s temple, to gain the attention from the man in front of him who is busy sucking and marking his collarbone.

Grey eyes stared into red eyes. Hijikata brought his slicked hand covered in pre-cum in front of Okita’s mouth. Like magic telepathy between them, Okita know best what to do with those hand. He tug Hijikata wrist with one hand, bring it closer to his mouth and then open his mouth to give the digit some experimental lick before put the whole two fingers inside his mouth to suck, adding more sleekness to it with his thick saliva.

Hijikata slowly push the finger forward to the back of Okita throat, testing the smaller man’s gag-reflex. Okita gasp at the sudden intrusion yet doing his best not to arouse his gaggling reflex too much.

“Need to prepare this hole too for later, huh.” Hijikata whispered in Okita ear while stroking the soft spot in the back of his throat.

“Slurp.. hmm..nnh…slurp ah.. haah…”

After Hijikata feel the drool in Okita month already full and ready to leak, he pulled out his finger form the heated mouth, making some white transparent string of saliva along with it.

Those slicked covered saliva hand sneaking between Okita’s thighs, disappearing into the back of the round butt. One finger try to break in tight opening.

“Ow, hurts!” Okita winched as he feel the finger start to probe his puckered hole.

The finger attempt to push for more but the hole is refuse take it any further.

“Relax, Sougo.”

“N-no… too tight… nggh…” Okita make unpleasant groan and start wriggle to make the finger out.

“It can’t be helped, huh.” Hijikata pulled out his index finger from Okita’s ass-hole.

He commands him to turn around and Okita brace himself to tree trunks before him. Hijikata squatted down, gripping Okita rather soft plump ass with both his hands. He stretched the ass cheek to find pinkish tight hole between them twitching with anticipation. Hijikata begin to lick the treat and plunge his hot moist tongue inside Okita’s wriggle ass.

Okita try to hold his moan by biting his lower lips. He wants to scream out of his lungs. Mayo-Hijikata must really have some skill to use that tongue judging by the swift movement inside his ass. Really good at give rimming job done. Prying, licking, moving inside out repeatedly until the inside goes slick and hot. 

Hijikata draws out his tongue from Okita’s and quick replaced by his fingers to continue the ministration. This time it’s easier to move inside without earning discomfort noise from his lover. Another finger join in to stretching Okita more and coming sweet sound from Okita.

The said man still try hold moan but soon enough replaced by loud one when Hijikata finger brush the sweet spot inside him. Hearing that indecent sound, Hijikata can’t hold back anymore, mercilessly he ram his finger inside to abuse the spot that make Okita moan louder.

“AH, AH, AH, AAH! Hijikata-san no more, ah… hmmpph…” Okita clamp shut his mount with his palm to prevent the moan from coming. He might wake the entire Shinsengumi quarter from slumber drunk if he can’t control his vocal.

Not hearing the pleading, Hijikata continue his activity.

“No more? You are liar Sougo.” Hijikata bit one of his ass-cheek. “You really love this don’t you? Otherwise you won’t hump your ass back like frenzy.”

Okita responded by clenching around Hijikata fingers. He still continues moving his finger in-out, rubbing the finger inside until he feels the wall getting soft and tender.

Without notice, Hijikata add another finger, now it’s already three fingers inside Okita. He needs to make sure Okita ready for what to come next. He has silly pride that his dick is above average in the size department, so if he not prepared him well enough he will hurt the smaller man instead.

After like millionth minutes, Hijikata withdraw his finger from the velvet orifice. Okita groan from sudden loss of fatty finger inside him.

Gracefully, Hijikata untie his obi knot, letting the robe open and hanging loose on his body. He tugging out his cock from fundoshi, sighing in relieve that his shaft finally free from restrain.

Hijikata once again grab Okita ass. He guiding his shaft to grind between that soft ass-plum, mostly to tease and set limit to Okita’s patience. The man in front of him grinds back with foul mouth to curse him because of slow damn teasing.

“Fuck it Hijikata, Just put it in already!”

Hijikata only grunt in response because of Okita’s hand suddenly grab his cock and squeeze it hard.

“Ack! Damn you little!”

Hijikata snatched away Okita’s hand from his cock and pinned it against the tree. And then unceremoniously thrust his aching cock inside him with low satisfied groan.

“Ah fuck, you are so hot, Sougo.” Hijikata began to move extremely slow to adjust the sudden tightness and hotness around him.

Meanwhile Okita just go with muffle moan, biting back his knuckle when Hijikata thrust inside. Finally he got what he wanted, to be filled up by Hijikata’s massive hard prick. He is sensing the man behind him lean forward to kiss his shoulder, move further up to open mouthed kiss the tender skin between his neck and shoulder, occasionally sucking and biting the area.

Hijikata gradually set for faster move his hips. Slapping his pelvis so hard to aim for Okita’s prostate. When he find it after changing the angle several times, which is gain sexy arching back from Okita, he madly ramming his cock inside as far as he could.

Okita cannot hold back his moan anymore. It so good to feel the tip of Hijikata cock brushed against his sweet spot. He needs more, more friction, so he move back to meet Hijikata’s frantic move. His free hand reaching to grab Hijikata head which is resting nicely on his shoulder still continue to sucking the skin. He demand kiss that Hijikata gladly comply. The kiss already started with sloppy tongue dancing war; mimic the other sloppy action in the groin.

“Ah hah.. hmpph… hmpph.. ah.. ah.. Hijikata-san, I want to com- ah…” Okita abruptly broke the kiss.

“Do you want me to touch it Sougo?” Hijikata give quick peck on Okita’s earlobe.

“Ah, N-No, hnn… ahh…” His body is so hot despite the cold air around him. The cock inside him slides in and out messily along with wet slapping sound. He can blame Hijikata later if he catches cold after playing kinky outside at midnight. This is his silly idea after all.

Hijikata’s finger slightly brushed his tip before trailing feathery touch along his shaft with his index finger. Instead of touching his neglecting cock, Hijikata place his palm on his belly, caressing the toned abdomen, feeling the muscle tense within every thrust. Then navigates his long slender fingers upward to meet his nipple, giving some nice pinch and tweak the hardening nub. He hisses in Okita’s ear, sensing his climax near to come. He thrust harder and faster, want to reach his release so bad inside Okita’s heaven hole.

“Hijikata-san, I’m co-coming! Haah, Aah!”

The wall inside clamp tightly around Hijikata’s cock, signaling he is going to reach his climax. He suppresses his loud moan from coming by biting his collar shirt hard, then cum spurting messily into the ground. Hijikata grunted, jerking forward to give hard final thrust inside and then come afterwards. He rocks his hips to ride his orgasm, savoring raw pleasure from tight clench-ass milking him.

Okita slump to the ground followed by Hijikata. The taller man hugging his torso and resting his head on Okita’s back, trying to regulate his breathing to normal. After couple of minutes Hijikata pulled out his cock from Okita’s, expecting his cum dribble down the ass.

They get dressed without any exchanging word. Hijikata readjusting his fundoshi and yukata back in order while Okita search his long lost underpants along the bushed. The area surrounding them now felt much quitter. No more groan, squeak, wet sound flesh slapping against flesh anymore.

“My room or yours?” Hijikata break the silent spell after he finished dressing.

“Mine. Your room smells bad.”

“You- Fine.”

Hijikata want to argue back but decide to shut up and just following Okita to his room.

xxxxx

Yamazaki state is long forgotten. There he is, slumped against the wall near the bushes, looking really pale and lifeless. His soul already escaped his body, trying to find better life literally. His hand hang limp around his dick, covered in cum. He can’t believe he just jerking off to his superior fuck each other like he watched some really good rate porno. He wants to die please. Commit seppuku seems like really salvation idea right now. He just sat there in silent until he heard the footstep of said porno actors disappear back to the building, leaving him alone in the despair.

Really, he must fill in resignation letter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I actually wrote the whole thing at office OTZ There is still another chapter to come (I cannot be satisfied with just one round!), but it was complete chapter for now. I’m sorry for the bad ending featuring poor ‘Zaki *weary laugh*. Sorry for lame at writing porn too. The odd arrangement and weird choice of place is just author excuse to write some outdoor sex, which is fail. u__u  
> Thank you for reading and leaving review/kudos. See you in the next additional chapter.


End file.
